Cybersecurity, also known as computer security and information technology security, is regarding protecting computers, networks, programs, and data from unintended or unauthorized access, change, or destruction. Cybersecurity includes controlling the physical access to hardware, and protecting against harm from network access, data and code injection, and operators, whether intentional, accidental, or due to being tricked into deviating from secure procedures. The field of cybersecurity is growing in importance due to the increasing reliance on computer systems and the Internet, wireless networks such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi, and the growth of “smart” devices, including smartphones, televisions and devices as part of the Internet of Things (IOT).
Regarding process automation and custody transfer, one of the most dangerous threats can be unauthorized access to a legacy field device or a legacy system through vulnerable upper layers (or levels) because an attacker can gain full control over controls and safety systems and thus can upset the process. A process upset can lead to a major loss to life of people, product quality loss and/or financial loss. Currently such an unauthorized access is not easy to accomplish because this requires physical access to the hardware infrastructure. However, process automation and custody transfer technologies in industry are going through a digital transformation and are thus becoming increasingly connected to public networks. The greater the connectivity to public networks the more there is vulnerability to cybersecurity threats without the need for physical access to the hardware infrastructure, which can lead to threats including those related to personal safety, product quality and financial loss.